Into the white light
by Take-bamboo
Summary: A modern setting. Upon the arrival of the transfer student, strange things started to happen around Kenshin and people around him. Was he able to find out the reasons behind and face them?


"Kenshin, you are going to be late for school," His mother's voice and knocking of the door reached his ears. "I know," he answered his mother with a groan and got out of his bed reluctantly. He opened his room door and walked to the bathroom to wash his face and brushed his teeth. As he started shaving his facial hair, he noticed the plaster on his left cheek. It had been a month since the accident, yet the wound was still bleeding from time to time. He rinsed and wiped his face. He inched forward to the mirror and tried to peel open the end of the plaster.

However, her mother's voice stopped him, "Kenshin, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" he shouted back and went out of the bathroom to pack his bag. He did not want to be late for school again.

After breakfast, he rode his bicycle to school. It was a new bicycle brought just a week ago. His old bicycle was reduced to pieces of metals after the accident and after taking the public transport for about two weeks; he found he still preferred riding a bike to school. It would save him twenty minutes to prepare for school. Hence, he requested a new bicycle from his parents, not without some arguments and persuasions. His parents thought it was still dangerous for him to ride a bicycle but in the end he managed to persuade them when he promised to pay for the bicycle himself.

"Yo! Kenshin," Sanosuke greeted when Kenshin reached the classroom and sat down next to him.

"Morning," Kenshin said as he put his bag down and took out the textbook for the first lesson.

Sanosuke moved his chair towards him and said, "News flash, we have a transfer student in our school today."

"Really, in our class?"

Sanosuke shook his head and seemed disappointed, "She's in year three."

"So?" Kenshin asked, losing interest on this new transfer student who was two years their senior.

"Tsk, no wonder you are still unattached, boy. I heard she's a beauty. Rumors had it, she will be the next campus queen."

Kenshin pretended to yawn, "Leave me out of this."

"Good morning! What are you guys talking about?" Kaoru asked curiously when she saw her two friends after coming into the classroom.

Kenshin replied, "The new transfer student."

"You mean Yukishiro Tomoe in Class 3A? She's quite a beauty," Kaoru's eyes seemed to sparkle when she started talking about the new transfer student.

"You mean you have already met her?" Sanosuke asked.

"Not really, I saw her walking in this block with a few seniors, guess they were giving her a tour. But that's enough to know how gorgeous she is. "

"You can't be serious?" Sanosuke asked. The two boys knew how rare it was for Kaoru to praise another girl for her studies or looks.

"In fact, I am. See for yourself."

"Say, Kenshin, let's check her out during lunch break," Sanosuke suggested. The one-hour lunch break was the same for all levels.

Kaoru said quickly, "Let me join too."

"Sure, let's go to her class then."

"Agreed."

Kenshin looked at the two of them and wanted to sat he was not interested but the school bell rang before he could do so and the teacher was already in the classroom, ready to start the first lesson.

Soon, it was lunch-time and Kenshin wanted to make an excuse but he was already being pulled along by Sanosuke to the third level where the classroom of the year three are in. There were already a few curious faces outside the classroom of class 3A. Kenshin heard them whispering, "That's her." "I heard she was actually from a prestigious high school in Tokyo but she transferred to here as her father was expatriated here." "Really? I'm so envious."

Kenshin took a reluctant look into the classroom, there was a girl sitting at the corner near the window reading a book, her bento seemed to be still untouched.

"So her name is Yukishiro Tomoe. Class 3A, hmm, the top class of this high school. She must be really -," Kenshin's thought was cut off when he felt a slight pain on his left cheek. He touched the plaster gently, making sure there was no blood staining his cheek, then he decided he needed to change the plaster. On top of that, his stomach was growling. He looked at Sanosuke and Kaoru who was still leaning into the window. He shook his head, they could have just walked in and talked to her. But it was unusual for a junior to talk to the seniors, furthermore a transfer student. Taking one more look at his two friends, he slipped away to his own classroom.

There were still some classmates in the classroom, taking the bento, which his mother had prepared for him, out of his bag. He walked out of the classroom to the school field. At the distant, he could see some of the students playing soccer and others loitering around. He came to the outdoor clubs building and walked along it to the back of the building where there was a sakura tree. He finally come to a stop under the tree and sat down. It was his favourite spot if he wanted to be alone in school. Then he took out cell phone, using it as a mirror, he carefully peeled away the plaster. Whenever he felt the need to change his plaster in school, he will always come to this spot. He was not comfortable showing his injury to any of his schoolmates if they chanced upon him in the male toilet or other places. The reflection on the cell phone showed a cut, which was not too deep. The doctor had told him it would heal within another month or so but it may leave a scar. Swiftly, he changed a new plaster. Then he saw a new message on his phone. It was from Kaoru, asking where he was. Not to be rude, he replied that he was already eating his lunch and they need not wait for him. Taking one last look at the reflection to make sure the cut was covered, he began to eat his bento.

It may leave a scar. He wondered if it would be a good thing since it would help him remember his recklessness. On the other hand, it may bring more unwanted attention from people. He had already dyed his natural orange-red hair to black. Though it still looked brownish, the principal and discipline masters had closed one eye whenever he met them in school. He was sure he caused them to have further bad impressions on him when he took a week off school due to the accident. The school authority did not disclose the reasons behind his absence and he was glad that they did. He preferred to keep some matters to himself, even from his two friends Sanosuke and Kaoru. After all, he had only known them from school orientation, which was a couple of months ago.

Soon, he finished his bento and stood up to go back to the classroom. Upon hearing footsteps approaching, he turned his head and was surprised to see her.

For a while, they stared at each other, not speaking.

Kenshin took in her appearance, lustrous black hair cascaded down her shoulder and her skin was soothing white. Her black jet eyes, slightly pointed nose and rosy cheeks made her glow in a mysterious way. She was indeed a beauty. He immediately blushed at the thought.

"Ano…." Kenshin tried to think of something to break the silence. It seemed she was surprised to see him as well. She must be exploring the campus on her own, because few people would come to this rather isolated spot.

"I am Yukishiro Tomoe, class 3A, nice to meet you," the senior introduced herself as she stretched out her hand.

Kenshin immediately reach out his hand and shook hers, "Ah! Himura Kenshin, class 1B, nice to meet you."

"I am sorry if I disturbed you. I transferred to this school today and am exploring the campus," Tomoe said with a slight bow.

"Not at all." Kenshin replied sheepishly, he was not sure if telling her that he knew about her from his friends was a good idea or the fact that she was already rather famous in this school. "Would you like me to show you around then?" he said. He regretted once he asked the question because it seemed really inappropriate. She must have classmates who would show her around.

However, unexpectedly Tomoe agreed, "Yes, that would be really helpful."

Kenshin wondered if she was just being polite to not reject his invitation but he did not dare ask. After a short pause, he said, "Alright, let's start from here then. Here is the back of the building for student clubs, the other side is the soccer field." Kenshin brought her for a quick tour around the school, identifying the places in the school. She was attentive and would nod her head in understanding. They did not talk much, only made casual conversations.

The lunch break was almost over and Kenshin parted with her at the stairway. His classroom was in the second level.

"Thank you so much for your help." Tomoe said with a polite bow.

"You are most welcome, hope you have a pleasant year in school," Kenshin replied with a bow.

They said their good byes and as Kenshin watched her walked up the stairs.

He felt a pull on his shoulder and someone ruffled his hair. "Whoa, we were busy looking for you and who would have thought you were with _the beauty_."

"I met her coincidentally," Kenshin said, removing Sanosuke's hand from his head.

"Heh! Didn't know you have some hidden tricks too."

"Huh? What tricks?"

Sanosuke looked at him as if he was a fool, "To woo woman, duh."

"I did not," Kenshin retorted.

….

The next day, during lunch break, she came to look for him. His classmates gave him curious look as he walked out of the classroom to meet her at the corridor. She held out a wrapped piece of item, "I would like to thank you for my help. This is a show of my appreciation. I hope you like it."

"I can't accept this. I didn't really help much," Kenshin refused the gift politely.

However, Tomoe only placed the item in his hands and said, "It's my way of thanking you. Please accept it." With that, she left with a bow and walked back to her classroom.

"What's that, Kenshin? Open it up," one of his classmates said.

"Isn't it rude," Kenshin replied with a shrugged and ignored the curious stares from his classmates as he walked back into the classroom. He kept his curiosity in check and decided to open it only when he reached home.

"Text me to tell me what it is," Kaoru said.

"Ok, sure."

When he reached home, he put down his bag and took out the gift. Unwrapping it with anticipation, he found a bottle of ointment specifically for open wounds and a note attached to it. The message was saying about how grateful she was for his help and even though it was a small gift, she hoped it would be helpful to him. He noticed she had beautiful hand writing and probably learned calligraphy before. The paper of the note was also scented, and he brought the paper closer to him and took a sniff. It smelt of plum blossom.

….

A/N My first attempt at writing a modern setting of Kenshin and Tomoe. It would most likely turn out to be a rather dark fic, depending on the twist and turns of the story. My inspiration came from the book into the white light and some doujin. Thank you for reading.


End file.
